1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication devices used for placing telephone calls over a wireless telephony network.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless telephones are commonly used to place telephone calls over wireless telephone networks. Examples of such networks include wireless telephone networks that operate via services such as cellular, personal communications service (PCS), general packet radio service (GPRS), global system for mobile communications (GSM), and integrated digital enhanced network (iDEN). These networks are capable of accessing the plain old telephone service (POTS) network as well as broadband data networks that provide Internet access and enhanced services such as streaming audio and video, television service, etc., in accordance with international wireless communications standards such as 2G, 2.5G and 3G.
Handheld breath analyzing devices, commonly known as “breathalyzers”, are used to estimate the amount of alcohol in a person's blood. In many states, law enforcement personnel employ these devices to perform on-site sobriety tests of drivers suspected of being intoxicated. U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,693 to Der Ghazarian presents a radio frequency (RF) breathalyzer system, which transmits a unique RF signal in response to a toxic or non-toxic breath sample given to a RF breathalyzer by the user. An immobilizer CPU is installed in a vehicle to receive commands from the RF breathalyzer and to control a horn and lights of a vehicle, to immobilize the engine, and is connected to a GPS antenna driver through a mobile phone/pager unit to communicate with a monitoring station.
The disadvantages of traditional approaches will be apparent to one skilled in the art when presented the disclosure of the present invention as reflected in the enclosed drawings, claims and accompanying description.